The Dark Knight Season Five
The Dark Knight Season Five is the fifth season of The Dark Knight. It deals with the aftermath of killing Darhk, and the rise of a new enemy which will bring the team back together. It airs on the CW Created by Greg Berlanti and Christopher Nolan It aired during 2017-2018 Cast * Sean Faris as Bruce Wayne / Batman- 23/23 * David Ramsey as Lucius Fox / Guardian- 23/23 * Willa Holland as Thea Wayne / Robin- 19/23 (Final Season) * Melissa Benoist as Barbara Gordon / Oracle * Paul Blackthorn as Commissioner James Kyle- 21/23 * Eka Darville as Curtis Holt * John Barrowman as William Dent / Prometheus * Colin Donnell as Harvey Dent / Arkham Knight- 16/23 Recurring * Colton Haynes as Dick Grayson / Nightwing- 3/23 * Tom Cruise as Lincon March- 13/23 * Richard Armitage as Kyle Abbot (Flashbacks)- 22/23 2/23 * Deborah Ann Woll as Andrea Beumont / The Phantasm (Flashbacks)- 22/23 1/23 * Caity Lotz as Sara Kyle / White Cat- 1/23 * Regina King as Tazalla Beatriz (Flashbacks)- 21/23 * David Thewlis as Alfred Pennyworth- 14/23 * Tyler Posey as Liam Anderson- 6/23 * Nicholas Hoult as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman- 2/23 * Matt Ryan as John Constantine- 1/23 * Anna Kendrick as Lana Lang- 1/23 * Anthony Mackie as Pete Ross- 1/23 * Tom Cavanaugh as Emil Hamilton- 1/23 * Lacey Chabert as Zatanna Zatarra- 1/23 * Megalyn Echikunwoke as Mari McCabe / Vixen- 1/23 * Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer / The Atom- 1/23 * Arthur Darville as Rip Hunter * James Spader as the voice of Amazo Confirmed Plot Points * There will be a major death this season * Sean Faris states that there will be a villain who is from Bruce's past, and that the Flashbacks this year, will be more focused. * There will be a crossover with Superman Season Three in late November. * Episode Nine, the mid-season finale will be a wedding type episode. * There will be a Six Month time jump * The Flashbacks are going to be about Bruce dealing with his darkness, as he is sent to infiltrate the Biyalan military. * Zatanna will make the first live action appearance on episode 15. * The Arkahm Knight will not have magic, but he will have a mystic Lazarus Pit, which gives him super human speed, and strength also regenerative abilities. Episodes # "Consequences"- Six Months, after Batman killed Damian Darhk, Bruce and Barbara have gotten back together, and they now own Wayne Enterprises. A group of criminals called the Arkham Militia begin killing people and setting off bombs, and Batman feels conflicted to stop them alone. Bruce visits Thea, at Gotham University, and persuades her to return being Robin, while Barbara and Curtis go to recruit Lucius, and then Commissioner Kyle. Bruce reveals to the team that the Arkham Militia have been attacking Gotham City, for the last Six months, and he that he needs help to stop them. Later, the Arkham Militia's leader Arkham Knight orders them to take over the airport, so Batman, Guardian, and Robin head there to stop them, while Commissioner Kyle, Barbara and Curtis rescue civilians. Batman fights the Arkham Knight, but he nearly kills him, until Guardian shoots him. The team are able to get the bomb out of a plane. In a Six Month time jump, Bruce is now in hiding, and he visits Gotham City to go to the cemetery, and stares at a grave stone, and swears that he will have to break his promise and kill him. In Flashbacks, Amanda Waller sends Bruce to Biyala, so he can infiltrate Tazalla Beatriz's army. For Bruce's first mission, he must kill a local drug lord who uses Gotham City for his dark practices. # "The Riddle"- While Bruce is hosting a Wayne Enterprises meeting, a bomb goes off killing the business men in the room, and Bruce manages to escape. Bruce has Barbara search up any enemies he ever had, and is shocked to discover that Edward Nygma (David Tennant) worked for Bruce's father, and now is targeting Bruce for being a Wayne. Commissioner Kyle sends Batman and Guardian to investigate the death of of two recent dead police, but only find dead cops, with a question mark symbol on the wall. Meanwhile, Thea meets Liam Anderson, at her college. The Riddler prepares to target Bruce, at he and Barbara's business party, so Bruce has Lucius, Commissioner Kyle, and Thea suit up and stop The Riddler. The Riddler almost shoots Bruce, until Guardian and Robin come in and defeat The Riddler. Later, Batman and Commissioner Kyle deliver sends Edward to Arkham Asylum. In Flashbacks, Bruce meets Kyle Abbot, an ex soldier who is forced to work with Tazalla, or Tazalla will kill Kyle's family. # "Bloom"- An A.R.G.U.S agent lends Lucius and Lena files on the mysterious Mr. Bloom, a Meta-Human who uses his abilities to steal magic seeds, and with them, the user grants superpowers, but at the cost of their lives. Meanwhile, Bruce and Barbara contemplate on announcing their recent engagement, or waiting for a better time. Batman, Robin and Guardian prepare to track down Mr. Bloom. Meanwhile, a woman named Whisper A'Daire meets with the Arkham Knight and they discuss Mr. Bloom. Batman, Guardian and Robin initially stop Mr. Bloom from killing another person, so Arkham Knight murders Whisper, and covers it up and has Lincon March cover it up as a suicide. Lena sets a trap for Mr. Bloom, but he kidnaps her, forcing Batman and Guardian to go after him. Batman and Guardian take down Mr. Bloom, with help from Robin, but they get no new information about the Arkham Militia. In Flashbacks, Kyle tasks Bruce with killing Ivan Blanco, a Russian arms dealer, who really wants to start a potential war. Meanwhile Bruce and Andrea Beumont grow closer, which conflicts his mission to stop the Russian arms dealer. # "Chill To The Bone"- Bruce hosts a meeting for Wayne Enterprises, but a man named Victor Fries ( Arnold Vosloo) comes to him, and asks him to help him find a way to save his wife, Nora Fries (Nicole Kidman) who is dying from a disease. Meanwhile, Commissioner Kyle has Bruce, Lucius and Thea the death of police officers, who were found frozen to death. Barbara tracks down Mr. Freeze, who she learns is Victor Fries, so Batman and the team head off to stop him. Meanwhile, William Dent meets up with the Arkham Knight, and discusses their alliance and how they can get rid of the Batman. Batman, Guardian and Robin find Mr. Freeze's victims frozen in a locker room, so Guardian tries to find a way to defrost them. Batman and Robin fins Mr. Freeze with his wife's body, and Batman tells him that, if Nora was alive she wouldn't be happy with Victor, for being a criminal, or killing people for her, Mr. Freeze agrees to turn himself in, so Commissioner Kyle arrests him. Later, Bruce announces he and Barbara's engagement to the rest of the team. In Flashbacks, Tazalla arranges for Bruce to be married with Andrea, but assassins led by a man named Natas attacks Biyala, forcing Bruce to accept his darkness. # "The Cult"- While Thea is on a date with Liam, a group of men kidnap Thea, and Liam. Meanwhile, Bruce and Barbara begin planning their wedding shower plans, but begins to feel conflicted when he realizes that Thea hasn't come back home. The cult leader introduces himself as Deacon Blackfire, and reveals that she is the special one out of the other survivors, as she tries to fight back. Batman interrogates the members of the cult, but when he learns that Deacon Blackfire has Thea, he calls John Constantine for help. John creates a seance by using Thea's Robin costume gloves, as a trigger object. When John, tracks Thea, Batman, Guardian and John head to the Cult Followers hideout, and while Guardian and John kill the guards, Batman faces Deacon Blackfire in a major confrontation. Deacon Blackfire nearly kills Batman, until Guardian shoots him killing him instantly, as they save Thea and Liam. Before, John leaves to go back to France, he warns Bruce about Arkham Knight, that he may not have magic, but he is too strong to stop. In Flashbacks, a demon named Etrigan kills half of Bruce's soldiers, so Bruce calls John Constantine to help him, stop the demon. John exorcises the demon, while Bruce rescues Kyle and Andrea. Later, John tells Bruce that he thinks that Tazalla is up to no good, and that he shouldn't trust her. # "Rescue Mission"- With Bruce occupied with planning the wedding, and running Wayne Enterprises, Barbara learns that her father Noah Kuttler (Tom Amandes) has been captured by the Arkham Militia. Noah sends Barbara a message containing his location, but struggles to tell Bruce or Lucius about it. Barbara later finds a second message, and finds out that the Arkham Knight has him held captive. Barbara enlists Curtis' help in tracking down her father. The team track down Arkham Knight to his hideout, and Batman fights the Arkham Knight, but when Batman nearly defeats Arkham Knight, he recognizes that Arkham Knight is really Harvey Dent, as he takes another dosage of the Miracolo serum, and defeats Batman. Curtis hacks into the security server, and rescues Noah, and Barbara suggests that Noah should live with her and Bruce for now on. Later, Bruce talks to Lucius about his shocking discovery. In Flashbacks, Andrea gets kidnapped by a man named NKV Demon, so Bruce enlists the help of Kyle to help hi find his arranged wife. Bruce later, shoots NKV Demon, before he is able to kill Andrea. # "Concerns"- The Arkham Militia begin killing people, and stealing high profile weapons from major companies, including Wayne Enterprises. Lucius goes to an A.R.G.U.S agent for help, to find out what the Arkahm Militia are really after. Batman, Guardian, Robin and Commissioner Kyle go inside of a warehouse, where they find a bunch of guards with hostages, as Robin and Guardians take out the guards, Batman and Commissioner Kyle rescue the hostages, but a bomb detonates killing half of the hostages. Bruce interrogates a soldier as Batman for the Arkham Knight's whereabouts, he then says that the Arkham Knight plans to crash Lincon's mayoral party. Bruce has Thea and Lucius guard the party, while he as Batman goes to confront the Arkham Knight. Batman fights against the Arkham Knight, but Arkham Knight is too fast, and too strong. Lucius and Thea rescue everyone as Guardian and Robin, and take out more soldiers. Arkham Knight is about to kill Batman, until Batman throws an explosive battarang at him. Later, Harvey regenerates from the Miracolo serum. In the end, Thea breaks up with Liam in order to protect him. In Flashbacks, Bruce and Andrea get married, and Tazalla sends them to destroy a massive weapon that is being sent to Bilaya, and Kyle tags along to aid them in their mission. # "Age Of Amazo- # "Chill Of The Knight"- # "The Revelation"- # "False Facers"- # Mask Of The Phantasm- # "Long Live The League"- # "Cobra"- # "Taken Hostage"- # "Only For Love"- # "Touch Of Ivy"- # "Eradication"- # "Robins"- # " Hellfire"- # "Reign Of Terror"- # "Lost In The Flames"- # "You Have Failed This City"- = Category:The Dark Knight Category:Seasons Category:Bat24 Category:Cartoon44